


when miyeon is in rut

by dumplingcheeks



Series: take care [3]
Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Bottom Seo Soojin, F/F, Girl Penis, Knotting, Omega Verse, Seo Soojin-centric, Shower Sex, Smut, Soojin/Ot5, Top Cho Miyeon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:15:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26232538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumplingcheeks/pseuds/dumplingcheeks
Summary: When Miyeon is in rut and how Soojin handles it.
Relationships: Cho Miyeon/Seo Soojin
Series: take care [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1886659
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	when miyeon is in rut

Miyeon remembered how awkward it was when she first talked to the omega, when they were given the task to do a duet at one of their monthly assessment. The oldest remembers finding it cute how the dancer's voice come out so small and how shy Soojin was despite feeling the same way.

Miyeon hated the way a lot of trainees picked interest in the dancer, heck even some of the debuted idols in their company had taken a liking in the omega that she feared not having a single chance.

Soojin had always been close to Shuhua, a girl from taiwan as Miyeon heard. Miyeon remembered being jealous by the fact that she can't even talk with the woman she fell for the moment she heard her voice whilst the youngest gets to talk to Soojin almost everytime despite their language barrier.

Miyeon almost flipped when it was announced that she would be debuting in the same group as Soojin is, the singer remembered punching the air after hearing the good news. Yes, it was good news that she was finally debuting after training for almost 7 years, maybe her luck totally changed that she's lucky enough to debut in the same group as the dancer.

The first person she talked to, of course other than the decided leader of the group, Soyeon, was Soojin. Miyeon approached the dancer the moment they moved into their dorm. Soojin was shy at first, laughing with the oldest about their duet and how Soojin sang so quiet that Miyeon had to as well to match her tone.

Then they played rock, paper & scissors and Shuhua got to be Soojin's roommate, Miyeon thinks that's the limit of her luck.

Miyeon remembered having trouble sleeping, thinking about the younger girl that she needed to take a walk outside to clean her head, then Soojin was there, on the rooftop with a sandwich between her lips as she admired the moon. Miyeon admired the woman under the moon.

The singer remember when Soojin's sweet scent filled her nostrils, and how hard she try ignoring the force in her, telling her that she needed Soojin, she needed the dancer in ways no one could ever imagine. Miyeon wanted Soojin under her, breathless, writhing, and at her mercy. Just thinking about her desire for the younger woman scared her, made her desperate to get rid of them and hold herself back.

But Soojin is sweet, she's beautiful. Miyeon and Soojin had a lot of similarities, and one of them had to be taking a stroll somewhere and talk for hours. That didn't do Miyeon good, especially when it started to physically hurt her. The urge just get worse and worse everyday, Miyeon sometimes wonder when it will end.

Then Miyeon found out what went between Soojin and Shuhua in the dance room, and how she had to lock herself in the bathroom because of the frustration, anger, and pain it caused her. Miyeon hated that she wanted to inflict pain on their youngest, she hated that the love she had for the dancer drove her to thinking of even one way to cause harm to Shuhua. Miyeon hated herself for it.

Miyeon avoided the dancer the day after that, thinking it's for the better. But it only made her hurt even more, not just because she misses their daily night stroll, the way they talked for ours that Miyeon forgets about the time, the way Soojin smiled at her and everything is okay, Miyeon thought it was scary how a smile could have this much of effect on people. But it wasn't that, keeping a distant from Soojin hurt her physically, mentally. Miyeon only ignored it until Yuqi and Soojin told the group about what's going on between them.

Miyeon swears she's going crazy. Miyeon swears she's not like this, not until she met Soojin. It was as if a switch button, her life turned upside down when she met Seo Soojin. Miyeon thinks things will never be the same again for her.

Then close to their debut, what only made it worse was when Soojin's scent heightened, or her sense of smell did. At that time Miyeon didn't know what it was, what was wrong with her nose. The singer was thinking of sinful things she wanted to do to the younger girl. Miyeon's urge to claim Soojin became stronger that she needed to stay as far as posible from the younger girl, but Soojin's sweet scent was everywhere in their dorm.

Soyeon then told them what went between her and Soojin, Minnie said she's done it with Soojin as well which confused Miyeon.

Then it was her time to take care of the dancer. And Miyeon remembered how Soojin looked at her with tired eyers, her pupils dilated as she tugs on Miyeon's oversized shirt, whispering that she needed her, and that Soojin was physically in pain and she needed Miyeon to take of it.

Miyeon was hesitant, she was scared. She's been scared everytime, always of it happening. What if she completely lose control of herself? What if she was to force Soojin next time when she would be the wanting it?

Miyeon thinks it's gonna hurt, touching Soojin was gonna set her on fire. Still the older leaned into the younger's face and claimed the omega's lips.

Soojin's lips felt soft against hers, it's all Miyeon ever needed. Miyeon thinks she's gonna explode as she pushes Soojin against the bed, roughly ravishing the dancer's lips as she slowly loses herself.

Miyeon thinks she's taking advantage of Soojin. Miyeon thinks she's taking this as an excuse to have her way with the younger girl. Then Miyeon lost control of herself. She wanted to pull away, to say she's sorry but all she does is touch Soojin, claim every part of the younger girl as she gets rid of her own clothes. It's as if someone had taken over Miyeon's body, but she feels everything and sees Soojin under her, all the younger could was moan as the older touched her all over.

Miyeon knew she was addicted the moment Soojin's pussy walls choked her cock. The singer died at the sight of the dancer as she fucks the younger deep, scared that if she stops now she'll never get to do it again.

At night, the others researched about it while Minnie took care of the dancer, and found out what they were and what it was. Miyeon had a hard time understanding it, Miyeon knew Soojin spent more time on them because of it. The singer knows if Soojin were to choose between her alphas Miyeon would not even pass to the younger's top choices.

Soojin whined when Soyeon thrusts into her again. She was sleepy, but still felt the need to warm her alpha up. "What is it?" The younger asked teasingly, as if she didn't do no shit. "Is my omega hungry?" The rapper smiles, taking the dancer's earlobe between her teeth teasingly.

Soojin whines against her alpha's neck again, pulling herself to give Soyeon a glare. "Stop it." she whines, eyes heavy as she feels her center throbbing from the pressure the younger's thick cock have against her inner walls. "I want to sleep."

"Okay, okay." The rapper gives up, letting her omega sleep on her shoulder as she watches the movie she didn't even pay enough attention to because of the wetness coating her cock. "I won't bother you. Go to sleep." Soyeon smiles, caressing the older's back to soothe her as she kisses Soojin's head and let the dancer rest against her.

Soojin smiles against her alpha's neck, a sigh leaving her lips as she inhales Soyeon's soft musky scent.

"Soojin," Miyeon calls out for her.

The younger perked her head up, asking, "what is it?"

"I think I'm going in my rut soon." The older says, scratching the back of her neck as Minnie sends her a glare.

"You don't say." Minnie says, rolling her eyes to which Yuqi laughed at. Soojin asked why Minnie was pissed. "She's been sulking and screaming at me the whole day when I did nothing but exist." The second oldest complains, sending their oldest another glare before turning her gaze to Soojin.

"That's enough reason!" Miyeon justifices, crossing her arms to her chest as she also roll her eyes on the younger.

"Hey, hey, stop fighting." Soojin tiredly replies, giving Soyeon an apologetic look before pulling herself from the younger. The dancer gives the rapper a chaste kiss on the lips before heading to the oldest alpha. "I think we should stay in your room for now. Soyeon, just take my room or Shuhua's." Soyeon nods at that.

"You can rest first so you can prepare yourself as well, Soojin." Miyeon said, closing the door behind her. "After all Minnie just had her rut a few days ago, I think you should rest since my alpha can be a little," the older stops, knowing very well that the omega knows what she's talking about.

Soojin smiles, placing herself on Miyeon's lap. "Horny, you mean? I don't think it's just little." The dancer teased, sighing as she felt her alpha's arms snakes around her waist. Soojin holds onto Miyeon shoulders as the older leaned in for a kiss.

Miyeon runs her tongue over the younger's bottom lip, to which Soojin responded by parting her lips to let the older explore her. The dancer whines as Miyeon's hand rest on her bottom, giving it a soft squeeze, coaxing out a deep, horsed moan from Soojin's throat.

"Miyeon," she gasped, pulling away from the older as she feels Miyeon's clothed cock hardening against her exposed center, "please."

Miyeon kisses at Soojin's jaw, the younger moaning as Miyeon's hand gave her breast a squeeze. "If you won't rest as I tell you to, I'll just fuck you back to sleep, baby." The older whispers against Soojin's neck as she lightly sucks on the younger's skin, her teeth penetrating into the omega's shoulder, a satisfied moan leaving Miyeon's lips as she tasted Soojin sweet, metalic blood.

The younger grips on the alpha's shoulders for dear life, a whimper leaving her lips as she could feel the area burning. "Fuck." Soojin moans, feeling Miyeon getting rid of her pants, hurriedly taking the clothes that were separating her from Soojin's lower region.

A satisfied moan leaves Miyeon's lips as she rubs her cock against Soojin's slit. Soojin shakes against her, feeling her center throbbing painfully. "Patience." Miyeon whispers, pushing her fingers in the younger anal.

Soojin shuddered against her, feeling Miyeon's fingers stretching her other hole as she shakes in the alpha's possessive hold.

Miyeon spurts more lube on her hand, stretching the younger's anal first before pushing the head of her cock in, eliciting a loud moan from the younger. "Relax." Miyeon says, rubbing her thumb against the younger's hip to calm her down.

Soojin's muscles relaxes a bit around Miyeon's cock, a small whimper leaving her mouth as she signals the older woman to move.

Miyeon slowly thrusts into the younger, careful to not hurt Soojin. Soojin whimpers against her, holding onto her bicep as the omega whimpers against the crook of Miyeon's neck. "Baby, look at me." Miyeon whispers, Soojin's glassy eyes meeting her. "Is it too much? Just tell me so I can pull out and take care of you, baby." The older says genuinely, not leaving the younger's eyes.

Soojin shakes her head, saying, "i-it's not too much, I just haven't been touched there f-for a while." The omega succeeds with a few stutters. The alpha nods her head, taking Soojin's lips between hers to distract the younger from the slight pain she feels on her bottom. Soojin reciprocates the kiss, a bit hesitant as she softly whines against Miyeon's lips.

When Miyeon noticed that the pain Soojin have been feeling subsided, as what the loud moans and the younger grinding her hips against the older's told her, Miyeon gently lays the omega against the bed, her cock still deep in the younger's behind, pinning Soojin's hands against the matress as she fasten her pace, fucking into the younger with powerful thrusts.

Miyeon feels herself close as Soojin's walls choked her cock, snaking her hand to the dancer's clit and rubs her thumb around the tiny nub before pushing two fingers in the younger's entrance, eliciting a loud moan from Soojin as she shakes against Miyeon, feeling her release coming. "I-I'm close." Soojin moans, her voice shaky as she feels her orgasms splurts out as Miyeon kept thrusting her fingers deep into the younger, massaging the omega's spot.

Soojin blushed, knowing damn well the wetness on the older's white shirt is her juices.

Miyeon comes into the younger's behind, thinking how fucking hot Soojin is when she squirts. Soojin moans as she feels Miyeon seeds shooting in her, her eyes meeting the older's as they ride out their orgasms.

Miyeon hides her face on the crook of the younger's neck, smiling at how Soojin's sweet scent had been covered with a few smell of their sweat and Miyeon's scent. The older loves it when the omega smells like her.

Miyeon had notice Soojin's breathing had steadied. The older pulled away to check how the younger was doing, just to see Soojin's sleeping form. A small smile crept to the alpha's lips as she kisses the dancer's forehead, pulling out while Soojin's muscles are relaxed so she won't feel sore on her behind when she wakes up.

Soojin wakes up to the sound of the water running. The younger noticed that Miyeon was no longer there so she proceeds to the shower, figuring it was the oldest since it's almost 4 in the morning, she figures everyone is probably still asleep.

"Miyeon?" Soojin calls out, closing the door behind her. The omega brushed her teeth first before entering the shower. Miyeon was there, her eyes closed. Soojin guessed that the older smelled her and knew she was not a threat. "Are you okay?" The younger asked, just realizing that she was still butt naked when her alpha looked at her from head to toe.

"Come here." Miyeon whispers. Soojin confirms the alpha is in rut when she inhaled the older's scent, the singer's musky scent heightened. The omega obeys, the alpha pushing her against the tiled wall.

Miyeon marks her neck again, pulling away when the older is satisfied with the mark she left. "I don't like you smelling like others." Soojin tries to ignore it, but she wanted Miyeon to know she loves them equally.

"Hey, Miyeon, look at me." The alpha's eyes met hers, Soojin noticed how dilated Miyeon's pupils are. "I love you, I hope you know that." Miyeon whispered something that the younger was not able to caught on that she asked what the older said, only to get a response of being pushed front to the wall, as Miyeon hand snaked on her stomach possessively.

"And I won't let you forget it." Miyeon says right before piercing her teeth in where Soojin's neck meets her shoulder, as the older pushes her cock in Soojin's entrance, letting the younger feel Miyeon's cock pressed against her stomach at how deep she was.

The alpha puts a protective hand against Soojin's cheek so she won't be pressed against the hard wall, as she thrusts into the younger deep and slow.

"I still dont," Miyeon whispers the moment she felt herself close, feeling how her cock pushes against Soojin's tummy everytimes she thrusts in, loving that even at some times she can have the younger all to herself, "understand, but I try to." The alpha confesses, groaning as she feels Soojin's orgasm coat her cock as she released her knot in the younger's womb. "I guess I'm just scared of being less."

"What do you mean?" Soojin asked, staggering as she faces the older woman, still high from her orgasm. Miyeon wraps her arms around Soojin's waist to support her.

"I don't want to be left behind when you decide you want to be with someone." The alpha whispers, kissing around Soojin's neck as if it would be the last time.

"But I'm with you, all five of you, you guys are what I want."

Miyeon pulls away, smiling. "That's all I needed to hear." Soojin knew Miyeon genuinely said that, as what she picked on the alpha's calm scent, and her very musky one that needed to be taken care of or it will start to hurt and Miyeon will blow up the next morning.

Miyeon hopes Soojin knows how heavy those words were for her, and how it made her feel a lot better.

"Well, with that taken care of, I think there's another part of you that I need to take care of too." The omega smiles, teasingly referring to the alpha's very hard cock.

"Oh," Miyeon giggles, knowing her rut very well at this moment. "I think you should." The singer smiles, a bit embarrassed.

Soojin pulls the older in, taking Miyeon's lip between hers as she feels the alpha's cock entering her.


End file.
